Kim Possible: The Rose of Sichuan Adventure
by Ishida Mitsunari
Summary: A mysterious new villian arises in China, and he needs Kim in order to complete his scheme of world domination!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible**

The Rose of Sichuan Adventure

(A/N: Okay everyone, I M here. I am taking a break from BG for a while; I seem to have lost my groove. While I am waiting to get back into it I will write this story. I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget: _Kim Possible_ and all characters within the show belong to Disney, the only things I own are my original characters.)

* * *

6:00 AM

Somewhere on Mt. Song, China

Mt. Song is one of the most beautiful and revered mountains in China, and is spoken in the same breath as Mt. Tai, the most revered of all. Somewhere deep within this great mountain there is a lab, and with in this lab a dark man broods his dark purpose.

The room was made up of computers and every computer screen had the same thing on it. A redheaded young woman fighting, relaxing, walking, eating, the whole room was full of her. And in the middle of it all was a man, he was a short man but he stood tall and arrogant. His skin seemed polished and smooth. His eyes, green like jade, glowed eerily. From his lips hung a long black mustache that terminated in a sinister curve. But this image of youth was shattered by his hands, twisted and gnarled like the roots of an old oak with long yellowed nails like claws. In his old hands the man held a polished black scepter topped with a golden ball and inside this golden orb was a thousand shimmering colors whirling like a deadly vortex. He wore a long robe, green in color and decorated with fierce tigers. The man seemed to be in a state of semi-mediation when a young man entered.

The young man was typical of his generation. His hair looked like a mess he never bothered to clean. His face was clean-shaven. His eyes were black but did not glow. He carried himself with all of the arrogance and attitude of youth. The young man was dressed entirely in black.

Walking towards the old man he chuckled.

YOUTH (coolly): So GRANDFATHER you found a new victim for your experiments? (admiringly) Pretty.

The old man whirled and nearly hit the youth with his scepter.

GRANDFATHER (angrily): Silence HUNG! (gestures to the screen) This girl is no test subject; she is the key to unlocking the ROSE OF SICHUAN!

Hung looked incredulously at his Grandfather _not again_ he thought.

HUNG (shaking his head): GRANDFATHER the ROSE OF SICHUAN is just a myth. A story, a fable, a child's tale. Surely you know this…

For a moment a silence fell over them both. Then the Grandfather erupted, pointing his scepter at Hung's head.

GRANDFATHER (screaming, eye glow bursting): The ROSE is no myth! With it I will attain ultimate power and rule the world!

Hung took a step back; he knew he had gone too far. Grandfather continued…

GRANDFATHER: You are a young fool grandchild… But for the sake of your father I will not punish you. (points a bony finger to the screens) Fetch me that girl HUNG and you find yourself once more in my good graces. Do not fail me, use whatever have to, even DARIA, but do not fail HUNG. (turns, eye glow begins to dim to normal) Go!

Bowing his head Hung left the room. He turned to the left down the narrow halls of his grandfather's fortress. After ten minutes he found himself in front of a door that had weird purple markings on it. He knocked and waited. A few moments later the door opened.

The person who opened it was a beautiful young woman. She was about medium height with a strong athletic build. Her hair was blond and fell freely down her back in long straight lines. She appeared to be a normal girl, but not was to be oblivious to her other features. The young woman had bright purple eyes that glowed like Hung's Grandfather's and the nails on her hands were more akin to claws then to nails. A faint green glow seemed to criss-cross her arms. Like Hung she wore pure black.

Hung extended a hand to the woman and smiled.

HUNG: DARIA, GRANDFATHER has assigned me a new mission; I need you to help me.

Daria motioned inside and after Hung entered she laughed.

DARIA (in soft voice): So you need me huh? What for? (leans against the door)

Hung smiled

HUNG: GRANDFATHER is convinced that a red headed American girl is the key to unlocking the ROSE OF SICHUAN. I need you to help me capture her.

DARIA (pushing herself off the door): Does this American have a name?

Hung shrugged

HUNG: GRANDFATHER didn't say, but I suspect it may be KIM POSSIBLE, the one who was involved in the Diablo crises not long ago.

Daria grinned ferally, baring her sharp teeth.

DARIA: Ought to be fun then, POSSIBLE is renowned for her abilities. Gives me a chance to show the master what I am capable of.

Hung got up and walked over to Daria, and holding her hands nodded his head.

HUNG: Perhaps you are right DARIA, perhaps some good will come of this wild goose chase after all…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible**

The Rose of Sichuan Adventure

(A/N: Well I am glad you like this everyone, new chappie here. Don't forget to R & R)

* * *

7:10 AM

Somewhere on Mt. Song, China

Hung had to admit was a little proud of their group. In little over an hour and with the help of Daria, he had assembled a team of regulars for his mission. They were best, the brightest, among the normals, the Untouched, in the organization, the Fist of the Dragon. Hung leaned against the doorway as he watched Daria, arms pulsating with green energy (as they were prone to do when she got excited), was giving the low down on the mission.

DARIA: (pacing) Okay listen up! Our objective on this mission is the American KIM POSSIBLE. (takes a small pyramid out of her pocket and squeezes it, causing an image of KIM to appear) POSSIBLE is a teenager, nonenhanced, with a long career in fighting. (squeezes pyramid again, image of RON shows) This is RON STOPPABLE, Popsicle's 'sidekick' (twisted smile) STOPPABLE possesses the POWER OF THE MONKEY so let me handle him boys (feral grin)…

Hung shook his head at his friend. Daria was his Grandfather's best superhuman, the greatest of his experiments. She was originally from Italy, but was abandoned by her parents on the streets of Hong Kong. Grandfather had found her and raised her, but Hung knew it was not for humanitarian reasons, nor out of the kindness of his heart. It was because she had the Seed in her. The Seed of the Dragon, Grandfather taught, was the mark of greatness, the sign that the person who bore it was mean to be greater then any other human. Grandfather said that his genetic experiments were meant to unlock the full potential of the 'Touched Ones' as he called them. How much Hung believed this he was not sure. All he knew was that whoever Daria once was, the experiments changed her forever….

As Hung thought on this there was a sudden flashing pain in his skull! Great white searing pain laced through Hung's mind as the voice of Grandfather filled his mind:

GRANDFATHER: HUNG! Do not harm RON STOPPABLE! He can wield the POWER OF THE MONKEY! He is a TOUCHED ONE! Do not harm him!

Hung held his head in pain as he nearly shouted back…

HUNG: (incredulous) What! That joker! He is a TOUCHED ONE! GRANDFATHER I….

GRANDFATHER: (angrily, with a white flash) Silence grandson!

HUNG: (wearily) Yes GRANDFATHER…

GRANDFATHER: As I said RON STOPPABLE is a TOUCHED ONE, do not harm him HUNG, or it will be on your head! Bring him to me with the girl, do not mess up!

After that the angry presence left Hung's mind, and left him wondering, and not the first time, why of all people he has to have a pyshic connection with the craziest old man in China. As he wondered this the fact that Daria was holding him suddenly registered on Hung's mind. Daria was smiling at him with a dreamy look on her face.

DARIA: (voice full of awe) He talked to you, truly you are an emissary of the future HUNG!

He sighed, one of the side effects of his Grandfather's genetic experiments was that the subjects viewed Grandfather as a supernatural being, whom they called the Master. Shaking his head to get it clear Hung got up, with Daria's help of course, and proceeded to walk in front of the team.

HUNG: All right DARIA already gave you the general briefing, so I will give you the strategic one. Thanks to GRANDFATHER we know that POSSIBLE is in New York City, fighting some blue fool appearently. Our job is to get in, get KIM and the boy with her, and get out. However, fighting (casts a meaningful glance to DARIA) is a last resort only.

Just then one of the team lifted a hand…

HUNG: (pointing) Yes?

TEAMMEMBER: My name is TANG, and I have to ask… Is fighting this blue fool or any minions of his needed sir?

HUNG: (shaking his head) No, it is not needed. We should have all our focus on the girl, KIM POSSIBLE! Any more questions?

TEAM: (as one) No sir!

An hour or so later a plane quietly left the area around Mt. Song, only a single old Buddhist monk from the nearby Shaolin Monastery noticed the plane, and it confirmed his worst fears…

New York City 

Kim Possible dodged a blow, ducked, and threw her long time nemsis Shego over her head. All over the large spacious room of the muesem was Drakken's incompentant henchmen, once again beaten by Kim and her boyfriend Ron. Observing his surroundings Drakken began to launch his famous defeat routine…

DRAKKEN: KIM POSSIBLE you think you're all that but you're not! (does defeat dance)

Kim shook her head and walked up to Drakken

KIM: (smiling) When will you ever learn DRAKKEN….

Just then the muesem shook and three holes appeared in the walls. Through each came a small group of kids Kim's age wearing all black. Ron, who had previously left to find Rufus sided up to Kim.

RON: (slightly fearful) KP…. What are they?

KIM: (putting a finger to her lips) Shush

As the small groups gathered, one of them, wearing a black overcoat walked towards Kim and Ron.

MYSTERIOUS STRANGER: (smiling and taking off his sunglasses, bows to both) KIM POSSIBLE, RON STOPPABLE, I am here to take you home.

* * *


End file.
